Wings of Change
by Aamir Arya
Summary: Book 3: Aamir may have passed, but Altair isn't done with her past just yet. Robert de Sable bring news to Altair that will shock all readers in this short story.
1. Chapter 1 to 4

Chapter One

Altaїr stood there in the solemn castle of Masyaf looking down at his blood stained hands. They parted from his sight to reveal his blood soaked uniform. The sun appeared over the horizon, illuminating the room. Random items were scattered on the floor in pools of blood, behind the Al Mualim's desk there's a shadow of the Master's body laying lifelessly.

Altaїr fell to his knees as he let out a painful scream that echoed aimlessly throughout the halls. He could not hide the tears that fell from his face. Repeatedly he banged his fist on the ground as he tried to control his emotions. Abbas, who had just entered the main lobby, raced to the Master's desk and to Altaїr's side. He froze at the gruesome sight. Abbas noticed Altaїr kneeling on the ground and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's clean this up before anyone else sees this…" He turned away to grab some cleaning materials. Altaїr joined him.

Abbas closed off the castle to all others besides Altaїr and himself. The Bureau Leaders gathered outside the gates demanding to know what was going on. Their demands went unheard and the doors remained shut. Slowly the buckets of water turn red with blood as the floor's stones returned to their original grey. They lifted Al Mualim's body and carried to his chambers.

"What should I do?" Asked Altaїr.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Altaїr. He was corrupted and it was his own evil that allowed this to happen."

"What should I say?" Altaїr could barely bring himself to understand his own evil for killing his master.

"Altaїr, stop!" Abbas realized Altaїr's daze, "You have done nothing wrong! He took so many from us, remember Arya?"

"Arya died long ago by my hands, I remember Aamir, who also met her end by me." He laughed a little to himself, "What a strong being, a true Angel of God."

Abbas shook his head agreeing.

"I will let the others know that Al Mualim has passed. Prepare yourself to address them." Abbas covered Al Mualim's face and walked out.

"What does the future hold now?" Altaїr whispered to himself as he placed his hand over the cloth.

Altaїr walked out to the entrance way overlooking the training grounds. One could barely see the ground as every Assassin able filled the area to hear the news of what had happened. Altaїr took a heavy sigh, trying to figure out what to say. The crowd grew restless, demanding to know the reason for being shunned from the castle. Abbas placed his hand on his shoulder and gave the signal to tell the crowd what happened. Altaїr nodded back and walked to the railing, his raised both hands to quiet the crowd before speaking.

"My fellow Brothers, today I bring news of great sorrow." He looked away for a moment, before continuing, "Our Master…and Father, has passed away early this morning." The crowd gasped in surprise and talked amongst themselves. "Quiet down, quiet I say. First order of busy is to give our Master an honorable funeral. Second, after mourning, we will hold counsel for our next leader."

The crowed looked to one another and slowly started to prepare Al Mualim's funeral. Of course his casket was made from the best oak; his body was wrapped with the finest cloth. A huge fire was made to create his ashes. The fire burned brightly as they lowered the casket over the flames. Everyone bowed their heads in mourning.

After the week had passed, the Council of Elders gathered to determine the next leader of the Assassins. Abbas, though not yet an Elder, stood as an advisor to the committee. The doors of the castle were sealed shut as they conducted their meeting. Many skilled Assassins' names crossed the council's board, but there was no decisive lead. After two days of deliberating, the Elders took a day of rest.

During the break Abbas met with Altaїr and confided in him the discussions of the Council. Altaїr put his two cents in, and agreed with what the list council had developed and that it would be a close call as to who would be chosen. After the discussion, Altaїr turned away, distant from the world.

"Altaїr, why don't you lead the Brotherhood?"

"What, how could you think so?"

"Why not? You have the experience and skill to lead."

"I have lost everything dear to me. I could lead no better than a new born."

"Perhaps you have more dear to you than you think…?"

Altaїr looked at Abbas and shook his head. He rose to his feet and left Abbas standing there without a chance to respond. The next day, when Council reconvened, Abbas took a chance on Altaїr's name.

"Elders, if you will allow me a chance to speak here and now."

"Permission granted." Called the senior of Elders.

"If I may, I would like to add a name to the list of possible leaders."

"You may…" The Council lend an ear to curiosity.

"I would nominate Altaїr Ibn La-Ahad." Abbas spoke with conviction.

Of course this caused some commotion amongst the Elders. There was no doubt that Altaїr was a predominate Assassin, but his was not yet old enough to be consider as Master of the whole Brotherhood. Abbas spoke his argument. Was it not Altaїr that rose through the ranks as a young child? Was it not Altaїr who defended the Brotherhood without question, though sometimes naïve? Was it not Altaїr that raced against all odds and time itself to save Al Mualim against an old traitor1? And was it not Altaїr who stood strong and led the Assassins against the Templars at every turn?

And it was true, Altaїr had done all those things and was the most knowledgeable against the Templars. Even now the Templars pose a great threat to the Assassins. Robert de Sable still led the Templars and grows stronger with each attack. Altaїr's knowledge of the Templars and of Robert would be of great use; however, would this be better placed as their Leader or as a General?

Deliberation would last weeks pass the full moon, a familiar white hawk flew from the North and landed in the window. One of the elders looked at the bird and noticed a message tied to its leg. Abbas recognized the bird as Omair, but didn't say anything. The Elder spoke,

"It is a message from de Sable…" Of course the news grabbed everyone's attention. "He says that he'll be here in three days to talk with Al Mualim. He goes on to say that he will not take 'no' for an answer for he comes in peace to discuss important matters."

The Elder's talked to one another, as the one reading laid the message on the table before them. Omair flew away, back to Robert, Abbas guessed.

"What should we do? Al Mualim is dead and we have not an Heir as of yet?"

"Surely, de Sable won't stand at the gates passively."

"He'll run through our city without mercy if his 'meeting' were cancelled." Agreed another.

"My Brothers," Abbas stood up to calm them, "our decision must be quick and decisive. In three days de Sable will be at our doors once again. And we must be ready to meet him."

The Elders agreed and the final vote for Master of all the Assassins was casted.

Chapter Two

Altaїr was lying on a dust covered bed, likewise was the whole room…the whole building. The curtains were torn, random items were on the floor, and burn marks could be seen on the walls. Altaїr held a burned wool blanket baring the Assassin's symbol. The wool was buddle in his fist as it laid across his chest. Abbas walked through the door, or what used to be a door,

"I thought I would find you here." He gave a gentle smile of understanding.

"What do you need Abbas…" Altaїr returned with a lamenting sigh as he sat up.

"I know that you don't like to be bothered on this day, but I bring important news. The Council of Elders summons you."

"I care not of them now." Altaїr laid back down. Abbas sat at the end of the bed,

"What has happened in the past cannot be changed, but we can always move forward. For better or worse."2

"What is there for me to move forward?" Altaїr covered his face with the blanket.

"Come with me and you'll find out." Abbas tapped Altaїr on the shoulder and begged him up.

Finally, Altaїr agreed to go with him to meet the Elders. Upon entering the castle doors, Altaїr could see the Council awaiting them in the lobby. As Altaїr walked towards them they made a horseshoe formation around him with the leader of the Elders stepping out before him.

"Altaїr Ibn La-Ahad," He paused, "After great consideration we have decided on you Mastery of the Creed."3

Altaїr looked back at Abbas in shock, and returned with shrugging his shoulders with a half cocked smile. He looked back at the Council, studying each of their faces.

"Tomorrow morning you will officially take your role. You have tonight to prepare." They scattered from his sight to the empty nukes of nothingness.

"Looks like there's still much before you, Altaїr." Stated Abbas.

"What did you do, I don't want this!" Altaїr's shout echoed.

"The reason you have been chosen will be explained tomorrow after the ceremony." Abbas went to turn away, "It's rare in life that we get circumstances that we want, we both know this well by now."

The sun has not yet risen over the horizon as the door's of the castle open. The training grounds were once again filled with the Brotherhood and many others. They were all there to see their new leader in arms and wisdom. The crowd stood in awe as a figure walked from the darkness of the castle, step by step, Altaїr approached the Elders. A gasp of surprise ran through the crowd as the Elder leader began to speak,

"My children, on this day is history! After the great lost of our Father Al Mualim, we are lucky to have found a new light in this Dark Age. So as Allah has decided, Altaїr Ibn La-Ahad, will be our new Father. May you not view his young age as weakness for his experience has since pass his years. May Allah guide his hand and heart!"

"May Allah guide his hand and heart." Repeated the crowd.

The Elder placed the signature black robe onto Altaїr, the crowd looked to one another not sure on how to take the news. Many thought even with Altaїr's experience that he was far too young to take the throne, others thought it a joke, and a few refused to follow him. But all held their tongue as the ceremony came to the end. Altaїr turned away to return to the depths of the castle as the first sun light illuminated Masyaf. In two days Robert de Sable will be at the doors once again.

Altaїr was briefed about Robert's demands on a meeting, and on how he refuses to be turned away. Altaїr thought for a moment then leaned over the table's edge,

"Perhaps we should accept him." Altaїr suggested.

"Are you mad, son? Allowing the enemy into our home?"

"I pray you, hear me out." He glanced around the table, "We only accept him and one of his soldiers, of his choice. And we will do the same."

"Altaїr are you sure that's a wise idea?" Spoke Abbas.

"Yes, his Army shall wait outside our gates and only he and one other shall enter. It will be a one on one meeting. We will have our men posted in hiding should de Sable decide otherwise. We have lost much as of late, if he just wants to talk, then I believe we should talk."

The Elders could not disagree with Altaїr's logic, though some were starting to regret their earlier decision. After the meeting everyone began to set up for their meeting with Robert de Sable. The Assassins readied their arms and learned their places, the streets were cleaned, and Masyaf Castle was set up with simple decorations. In the tower just south of the castle itself was were the meeting would be held. A beautiful oak table, about fifteen feet by five feet, was placed center the room. An elegant silk cloth was placed overtop and a plate was seated center in front of an oak chair.

All was not well, unfortunately there was much criticism over Altaїr's new position. They did as they were order but many factions are growing against him. Civil unrest grew in the following days, each siding by their choice of who should have been chosen. The Elders feared that this would make them look weak and disorganized when Robert would come the next day. Altaїr gave a sighed, trying to think quickly to handle the situation. He leaned back in his chair, stroking his chin. Quickly he flung forward and posed an idea to the Council.

"Call a meeting for all to attain if they wish, I know how to handle this. Let it be done immediately." He order, not even an hour later all was gathered in the training area.

"Brothers, hear me now and listen to my words." Abbas listened in anxiety, "I, Altaїr Ibn La-Ahad, your Master appointed, has much to address to you this day. It has come to my attention that many question my ability and I do not blame you. However, we have an important meeting being held here tomorrow and may we show no weakness. If your doubts continue beyond this meeting, however long it may last, then I will step down without refusal."

"Altaїr!" Abbas whispered under the crowd's surprise. The Council exchanged looks, unsure of what to do.

"But here my final words," Altaїr continued, "If anyone disrupts this meeting in anyway, may Allah have mercy on their soul for I will not!" With his final word spoken, Altaїr took his leave back into the castle.

By the day's end all the preparation was done and finalized. The sunset could be plainly seen from the window of the tower where the meeting would be held. Altaїr's chair sat in front of the window, the last bit of light casted remaining shadows across the floor. Altaїr sat in his chair, his chin resting on his hand. The outline of his body could barely be seen and his eyes glared sharply through the darkness.

Chapter Three

Altaїr awaited for Robert de Sable in the tower, Abbas went to the gate to meet Robert. Of course de Sable brought his entire army, they should massively behind him as he led the way. The Assassins, who stood opposite of them, lined their boards and their city. Robert dismounted and walked towards the gate with a few of his swords. Abbas smiled and greeted de Sable,

"Peace be upon you." He bowed slightly.

"What is Al Mualim not honorable enough to greet me himself?" Robert remarked.

"I'm afraid there has been much change since you original letter to us." Abbas frowned, "Our Master Al Mualim has passed away about a month ago. We have a new leader now."

"Oh, and who would this be?" Robert demanded.

"Altaїr Ibn La-Ahad." Abbas replied.

"I see, so has the great Assassin grown a coward?"

"Not in the least, he is busy taking care of some final business and asked me to escort you to the meeting room. There is just one more thing."

"Speak." Robert seemed agitated and in a hurry to speak with Altaїr.

"Our leader requested that only you and one other soldier enter the city. Be sure that in the meeting room it will only be Altaїr and I."

"Very well, let's get on with it." Robert turned to his soldiers and pointed at one of them and order them to follow and for the rest to set up camp over the ridge.

Robert and his soldier walked behind Abbas and two other guards. The streets were almost bare, there were just a few people out in the market place. The women hid their children behind them and everyone stood silence watching as they passed. They made their way to the tower and headed up the spiral stairway. Finally the stairs level out to the room with the oak table. Altaїr was still sitting in the same place as the night before with his chin on his fist. When Robert entered the room, Altaїr rose to the table and greeted him,

"Welcome, Robert de Sable, please sit with me and speak your business."

"Finally the Great Assassin shows himself, what kept you in hiding?"

"Even the mice of Masyaf are not afraid you, de Sable. What makes you think I was hiding, please sit." Altaїr seated himself back in his seat.

Robert took his seat at the other end of the table with his soldier standing behind him. Abbas had walk around and stood by Altaїr and waved his hand for food to be brought in.

"I hope you don't mind, but I figured that you would be hungry after your long journey. Besides, it's good to start off with a meal." Altair reached out his fingers and picked up some meat, looking coldly at de Sable.

"I did not come here to eat." Robert replied.

"It's not poisoned, if that's what you're thinking." Altaїr tossed down the extra meat back on the plate.

"I come with news from King Richard."

"Very well, continue." Altaїr wiped his mouth with a napkin and turned his attention back to Robert.

"He believes that this war has gone on long enough and is asking for a Peace Treaty."

"Is that so?" Altaїr finished chewing his food, "And what are the terms of this 'Peace Treaty'?"

"The Templar Holy Knights will return home, but demand safe passage for those on pilgrimage through Israel."

"The Templars will retreat?" Altaїr whispered to himself, staring off into the distance. "And what will you gain from this?" He spoke aloud.

"Absolutely nothing, I'm here as an envoy to promote this treaty before King Richard himself comes to officially do the honors."

"Why?"

"Don't you understand it? We were returning home, we have nothing left to do here."

"No, I understand that. But why are you here to promote it? Surely King Richard knows of our bad blood?"

"To be perfectly honest with you, I volunteered. Of course I was expecting to meet Al Mualim for this however I did want to speak with you on a different matter."

"What matter?"

"First do you accept the treaty arrangements?"

"Yes, the sooner you're out of our land the better."

"Good." Robert looked behind him then looked back, "I telling you this because it was a last request." Robert hushed his voice as it cracked, Altaїr sat up straight to listen. "Aamir asked me that when two years had passed that I tell you something important."

"Shut your mouth! Do not ever speak that traitor's name in my halls!" Altaїr stood up violently.

"You don't believe that." Robert saw the tears in Altaїr's eyes, also in his own. Robert's soldier removed her helmet—it was Maria. Slowly she walked forward and handed Altaїr a sealed letter.

Altaїr sat down and gently opened it, Maria walked back to Robert's side. At first it appeared that there was no writing at all. A flood of memories came back as Altaїr titled the paper toward the light revealing the light blue ink. He tried to hide the tears as he read the letter:

_Dear Altaїr,_

_ If you're reading this it means that I've fail at my mission. I'm sorry that it came out the way it did, I wanted to let know that I always loved you and that I still do. But as my last wishes may go unheard so I wrote this letter and left it in the care of those I could trust. I've kept a terrible secret from you. Remember long ago when I gave birth? That sad day your son died, I wish I've could've changed that outcome. There's something else that happened that day of which you're not aware of. That day I gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl. Your daughter still lives safely with an old friend of mine from my childhood._

_ I wish I could have told you in person and see her together and live together as I've always wished. As you may know that will never happened, for that last mission wouldn't have failed and you wouldn't be reading this. If you still care, as I believe you do, you can still find her. Ask Abbas._

_Love Your Dearest Wife,_

_Arya_

Altaїr placed his head on the table unable to control his emotions, Abbas was reading over his shoulder and placed his hand on Altaїr's shoulder. Violently he shook Abbas away and stood up,

"How…how could you have known about this and not have told me!" He shouted.

"Altaїr, calm down, the only reason I haven't told you is because she told me not too. She feared for her child's live. And after all she's been through, how can you blame her?"

"Where is she then?" Altaїr clenched the letter in his hand, "Bring my daughter to me now!"

"Of course, I'll send word to Faerie and have them travel here."

"Faerie, your love?" Altaїr remember back to the Gardens of old.

"Yes, Arya asked that I send her to Faerie to be kept safe."

"No, she's no longer there." Robert interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Altaїr glared back at him.

"I read the letter before it was sealed, I did much work to find her and to hide her."

"What have you done with my daughter?" Altaїr stormed over to Robert grabbing him by the collar. Maria tried to come between them, but Robert motioned for her to halt.

"Right now, all you need to know is that she's save." Robert spoke.

"Where is she?" Altaїr demanded raising his dagger.

"Now if you kill me, you'll never know." Maria and Abbas watched in horror, "I can tell you that she's almost twelve will beautiful black hair and blue eyes." Robert taunted.

Altaїr threw Robert on the table and straddled him, punching him repeatedly. Maria gashed in horror then raced over to aid Robert, Abbas did likewise for Altaїr. Abbas pulled Altaїr from on top of Robert and did his best to restrain him. Maria attended to Robert's minor wounds. Ironically, Robert just laughed at Altaїr.

"Give me my daughter…" Altaїr said with each breath.

"She's no longer in the Holly Lands."

"No longer?" Altaїr dropped to his knees, "Bring her back!"

"No, I won't. Aamir was always worried about her daughter's safety, so I made sure she would always be safe."

"She wanted me to see her daughter…my daughter as well. You had no right to take her away from here."

"And you still will, on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"That you leave these fools of the Creed…."

Chapter Four

Altaїr couldn't think straight, his mind rambled between the importance of the Brotherhood and his daughter. Robert told Altaїr that he would await his answer at the Templar camp and that he had to the next day to give an answer. Altaїr should next to the window and peered into the Gardens below. Abbas walked in and brought some warm food. Altaїr glanced back at him then turned back around. Abbas knew what Altaїr was going through,

"Do you want to know what happened that day, Altaїr?"

"…Yes, please tell me."

"As you may have known, or maybe not, Arya was punished greatly even after defiance against our ways of old. These beating lasted through her pregnancy and when she would tell you, you would just turn away." Abbas paused for a moment to see Altaїr's reaction, none was found, "On the day of their birth, your daughter came first and my what a strong voice she cried out with. Just like her mother." Abbas smiled to himself. "Then came your son, he…he didn't cry. There was nothing that could have been done. She held him and refused to let go, his sister seemed to cry for him too. When Arya had enough thought to think she quickly ask me to take her away to a safe place."

"She knew that Faerie was well alive and living with child far from the Brotherhood's reach and asked me to take her there. Of course I agreed, after all she's been through how could I have not? I took her to Faerie and that's where she stayed. What de Sable had said, I was completely unaware of it. I've sent good friends of mine to check on the household. I'm sorry, Altaїr." Abbas walked away.

"Thank you, Abbas." Altaїr finally spoke, Abbas turned back in shock, "Thank you for looking out for them both."

The next morning Altaїr readied a horse to go to the Templar's camp, Abbas gathered some items for him. Altaїr left Abbas in charge while he was away and promised to be back shortly. He spent no time as he raced to Robert. As soon as he had visual of the camp he jumped from his horse and sprinted into the middle of camp, demanding for Robert. Robert stepped from his tent and invited Altaїr in.

"What's your decision?"

"I will not leave the Brotherhood and you _will_ give me my daughter back."

"No deal, I will not place her back into danger."

"That is not your choice, bring her back."

"Tell you what, I'm heading to Acre's ports and will be leaving in two months. If you change your mind, come find me. Leave."

Altaїr returned to Masyaf and confided in Abbas on the situation. Abbas suggested that he go to Faerie's home and hear what the other Assassins have found out. Altaїr agreed, has he turned his attention to finding his unknown daughter. The next morning, long before the sun would rise, Altaїr set out with Abbas to Faerie's home.

Altaїr could only imagine what it would be like to meet her again, she was such a loving person. He only hoped that she remained that way after all these years. It was high noon of the next day when they after at her home, the other Assassins were standing outside waiting for them. As the two dismounted, the two young men gave the proper greeting. Faerie raced outside to greet her illegitimate husband.

Abbas embraced her warmly, Altaїr had never seen him smile like that before. Well, not since she was at the Gardens at least. She turned to greet Altaїr, not yet realizing him. She took a few steps towards him and she remembered. At first shock and fear came over her but then she smiled,

"It's good to see you again, Altaїr."

"And you, Faerie. You look well, I'm glad…" He paused for a moment, "and I'm very happy for the both of you." He gave a fake smile.

"Please, come in, come in." She rushed the two inside for some tea and rice.

The house was only four rooms: the living room, the bed room, the kitchen (which only had three walls to prevent smoke from entering the other areas), the bed room and finally the bath room. There was an elegant red rug that laid middle the floor with a giant wooden table over it. Abbas told Altaїr to sit while Faerie set up the table.

As they were making small take, two children ran into the room. From what Altaїr could figure, the boy was about twelve and the girl was about nine. For a moment they stared at one another, Altaїr and the young girl. Abbas quickly told the children to leave because they were talking about important things. The acknowledged their father and raced back outside.

"They're beautiful." Altair remarked.

"Thank you." Said Faerie as she looked away, trying to hold back her tears as she sat down. "I know why you're here, Altaїr, and I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do." She pleaded.

"Please, it's okay, I know. There was nothing you could have done. I want to thank you for all you've done for my daughter." Altaїr almost choked over his own words.

"Yes, yes," She moved a strand of hair from her face, "How is Arya doing about it?"

Altaїr looked shocked, almost frightened, as he looked at Abbas.

"I haven't told her yet…"

"Told me what? Is Arya okay?"

Altaїr clenched his teeth as he bowed his head, his fisted grabbed his pants tightly, Abbas spoke in his place.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, please forgive me for this." She looked at him with pure fear, "Arya dead over a year ago."

Abbas continued by telling her all the whole story of what had happened with Arya: he told her everything about how she joined the Assassins, her and Altaїr being partners, her connection with Robert de Sable, and how she met her end. Faerie could not hold back her tears if she tried. She threw the serving plate of rice at Altaїr as she screamed.

"How could you, she loved you!" Abbas had to hold her back.

Altaїr stood against the wall, trying to think of an excuse as she yelled and yelled at him. The two that were standing guard rushed in. Altaїr motioned them to leave as Faerie was finally calmed down. She left Abbas's arms and buried her head in a pillow. Altaїr covered his mouth with his hand as tears ran down his face.

"Altaїr, you need to talk to her." Abbas motioned him over.

"I understand…" He walked over to Faerie and pulled her from the pillow, "I know I've done many things wrong, from when I was a child to now. I'm now trying to fix that, her blood isn't the only one that stains my hand."

"Who stains your hands besides the innocent?" Remarked Faerie.

"Al Mualim's, his evil is no longer among us. Please, I'm begging you, tell me what you know about my daughter."

Faerie sat upright and wiped her tears away. For a moment she just sat there debating if she actually wanted to help him or not. She glanced over at Abbas, he replied with a nodded. Abbas knew how much Altaїr had changed and hoped Faerie could see it as well.

"I'll tell you, Altaїr, not because I want to but because Arya wants you to see her."

"That's reason enough for me."

"I remember one of the Templars talking about some province in France, just passed the main port."

"Very well, I just have one more question."

"Speak."

"What did she name her?"

"Rachael Mari."

"What a beautiful name, thank you…for everything you've done for Arya and for my daughter."

As Abbas hugged Faerie and thanked her, Altaїr walked outside to their horses. Abbas joined Altaїr and the other Assassins. Abbas stated that there was no longer any reason for the guards to remain there and dismissed them back to Masyaf. Altaїr grabbed his horse's reins and petted him gently, Abbas could help but smile.

"What do you want to do now."

"I have no choice, if I don't go with de Sable, I may never find her."

"Would you like me to send him a message, letting him know you'll be sailing with him?"

"Do that, in two months I'll ride to Acre."

"What about the Brotherhood?"

"When we return I'll tell the Counsel that I'm going with Robert to sign the Treaty in France, it'll be a peacekeeping mission. The Counsel themselves will be in charge until I return."

"Will they go for it?"

"They will."

1 Referring to Aamir.

2 Abbas is referring to this day when Aamir died.

3 They're declaring him the new Leader of the Brotherhood.


	2. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was a week before the sail date and Altaїr was finishing the last of his preparations for the trip. Many thought Altaїr was mad, or incompetent, to leave his homeland and put himself in the middle of the enemy's home. However, there were some that commended him on his forwardness to end the war. As the fall came the early morning weather started to cool, Altaїr saddle his horse and set forth towards Acre. As every day began, the sun had not yet risen above the horizon, the birds have not yet awakened, and most were still asleep.

No matter how many times Altaїr thought it over, he couldn't help but think that he was walking into a trap but his feelings for Arya would never die, he could not let them go. And even though he had not a single good thought of Robert, Altaїr would travel with him on a ship for a month. Two days had gone by when he finally arrived at Acre. Just by seeing the city's walls Altaїr again thought of the work he would have to do in order to track down de Sable.

The city hadn't change much since the last time he was there, he knew that this was also the place where Arya started out with her revenge. As he walked through the streets he wondered what this place met to her, the fact that it was the Bureau here that gave her a chance. As Altaїr was lost in thought, a familiar squawk echoed overhead. A feather gently floated on the breeze to Altaїr's feet, he bent over and picked it out the ground. An old smile appeared on his face as he followed Omair. Every time he needed to find someone he would follow that damn bird, the one he grew to hate so much for being like his master.

Omair landed on a post on the Acre docks, there were Templars everywhere. They boarded every entrance and exit way. Omair pecked at a soldier's arm, getting his attention. Of course it's no other than Robert de Sable himself. Robert turned around and saw Altaїr on the other side of the guard line, a smile over came him and motioned him to come forward. The guards parted for him, many looked on in disgust, he was the enemy and now they were letting him under their roof.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us." Robert extended his hand, however it wasn't met by Altaїr. Instead Altaїr stood there glaring at him with the same hatred that he always had.

"When do we part?"

"Tomorrow at noon, you can stay in town for the remaining time or I could show you your room now?"

"Tomorrow at noon it is…" Altaїr slowly turned and walked away. As he turned he notices something different about de Sable's weapon. He remembers many battle with de Sable but couldn't figure out what was different.

Altaїr had trouble sleeping that night, in fact he's been having trouble sleeping ever since Arya's death. His conscience ate away at him, day and night, with no relief in sight even now. The words of Robert talking about his daughter and how she had 'beautiful black hair and blue eyes" repeated over and over again in his head. Altaїr stayed up all night wondering what his daughter was like, he bet that she was as thick-headed as her mother. Another thought that made him smile. He imagined her in a tree, or somewhere high, yelling back down at her guardians over something trivial. The thought made him laugh.

The thought lightened his mood so much that he almost wore that smile back down to the docks. However, on the sight of the Templar Army, that smile was erased as if it was never there. Robert de Sable, as Captain of the ship, welcomed Altaїr back and had Maria show him to his room. Slowly she shut the door. The first thing Altaїr did was check the room for anything suspicious: holes in the wall, traps, etc. When he felt it was safe he sat down on the bed and laid back down, before he knew he was asleep. The next thing he remembers is a knock on the door, a servant boy came to invite him to dine at the Captain's Table.

As much as Altaїr would rather stay in his room, he decided to join de Sable at the dinner table only as a sign of good faith. He followed the servant boy down the hallway and up a level to the captain's room. The young boy announced Altaїr and quickly went away to do his work. Inside the room there was a table plainly dressed centre, the candle lit only small portions of the table, just enough to see the plates and silverware. There were only three people at the table, the same as always: Maria, Robert, and Altaїr. They ate in silence.

After dinner, Robert thanked Altaїr for coming and they parted ways. For some time Altaїr wandered the ship until he ended up on the main deck. There was a eerie silence as the wind ran across the deck of the ship. Some of the sailors stopped doing the work and glanced at one another, then to the sky. A cloud of black passed overhead, the only light came from the lighting cracked through the floor of Heaven. Rain fell like daggers and the sea heaved up and over the side of the ship, splashing water onto the deck.

A commotion broke out and the Vice Captain yelled out orders to the men. "Romeo, retrieve the Captain! All hands on deck! Pulled down those sails before they tear!" Altaїr could barely hear the orders being given as the storm raged on. He helped to secure life-lines: ropes that were tied from the mass to the workers on deck, preventing them from going overboard. Most of the smaller sails were pulled down; however the men could not pull down the main sail. The heavy winds caused the rope to tangle and knot, those that tried to climb the rat rope were swept back to the deck by the waves.

Robert de Sable stepped up to the deck, shielding his eyes and face from the wind and rain. The ship jerked violently as the waves tried to bust through, Robert slipped on the deck and slid to the edge almost rolling overboard. Robert was able to bring himself back to his feet , he cleared his face from the excess rain, seeing the trouble the men were having with main sail. He stumbled over and grabbed the rope pulling it down, the rope still wouldn't come undone. Robert looked up seeing someone climbing up on the ropes, it was Maria with a dagger in her mouth.

"Maria!" Robert called out, "You crazy woman get down here!"

Maria couldn't hear a word, she was barely able to cling to the rope as she ascended to the knot. Robert scanned the area hoping to find something to help her, his eyes settled on Altaїr who was holding on for his life. The giant vassal was easily controlled by waves, some of the life-lines snapped sending many of the crew members to a watery grave. Another strong gust of wind caught the sail causing it to tear, the sudden shift of the ship made Maria lose her grip. Robert watched in terror as Maria fell, her ankle tangled in the rope.

"Altaїr help her!" Robert shouted over at him, he would go himself but if any man let go of the rope they'd all be in danger.

Altaїr was still spread out on the floor, never before had he been in a storm this bad. He mustered up his strength and ran to the rope were Maria was. His hand extended out as another wave pounded into the ship, almost capsizing it. Altaїr's feet left the deck: he could hear his heartbeat, time slowed, the lighting made no sound.

The very edge of his fingers locked onto the rope as the wind spun him back around. Those that were able to look up watched as Altaїr made his way to Maria. When he finally reached her, he took the knife from Maria, cutting her ankle free. She held onto him for dear life.

The hours that the storm lasted seemed like lifetimes. Finally the clouds parted and the sea calmed. Maria was safe on the deck with Altaїr holding her, Robert looked at all the damage. Panels were ripped off, despite their efforts the sails were tore beyond repair, and half the crew was now in "Davie Jones' Locker."

"All available hands, get wounded to the infirmary then start cleaning up!" Robert ordered. The men did as they were told, but no one could deny the uneasy look that was passed around. The sun was starting to set when Robert returned to his men. Before he was in the infirmary, five more men had passed. He opened the door to see the rest of the crew in a huddle,

"What are you doing? There's still plenty of work to do!" The men did not move, anger grew in Robert eyes as his men could tell. At last one man stepped forward removing his hat,

"We mean no disrespect, Sir. But the remaining crew has brought up some…concerns?"

"And what 'concerns' would that be?" Robert folded his arms.

"Well, Sir, as you already know, none of the men were particularly happy with the idea of a woman being on board1…." The man softened his voice in Robert's supreme presence.

"Continue."

"And, of course, you understood that no man was agreeable with taking that Assassin with us either."

"I've told you that there was nothing to worry about."

"Yes, sir, we know what you have told us, but the men believe that that storm was unnatural…a sign from God that these action stand against His wishes. Even Father Franklin was tossed to the watery depths. It must be a sign."

"No." Robert paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, "This is nothing more than a trial from God, He wants to see our strength…and our trust in Him."

"Lies!" another man shouted out, "I've been on many voyages and none were of this sort!"

"Yes, Yes!" Another agreed.

"It's the Lord speaking to us!"

"We must turn around!" Protested another.

Robert raised his hand to calm the commotion, understanding fully that there may be a mutiny. The crew fell silent, then one at a time each gave their reasons for the storm. There were so many complaints that Robert decided that at the next dock that Maria, Altaїr, and himself would leave the ship. Night cloaked over every possible source of light or hope. They were thrown miles off course that would cause them a few days to the next port.

Robert retreated to the Captain's Quarters, sitting at his desk he stared at the beautiful oak table before him. Laying on it was a world map, it showed their previous route and their new one. Book shelves lined the wall to his left and right, a smaller table stood off the corner of one book shelf. On it was placed a spinning globe and some drinks. On the floor below was a fine Persian carpet, the gold trim branched off into circles then mixed with the rest of the pattern. Suddenly the door to his room came swinging open. At first, Robert stood to grab his sword, he soon realized that it was only Maria and sat back down with a sigh.

"How could you let them do this?" She shouted.

"Do what?"

"Kick us off the ship! You're the Captain, you tell them what to do, not the other way around!" Maria continued to yell and cause havoc. Robert folded his hands in front of his face, trying to conceal his smile.

"Maria…" She placed herself centre the desk where Robert was sitting, "Sometimes it's better to leave than to argue with superstitious fools." Robert stated.

1 Revering to an old wise-tell that it was bad luck to bring aboard women.


End file.
